


My Ideas That I Might Do For Future Fanfics.

by murdering_beauty_and_passion



Series: This Is My Idea [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdering_beauty_and_passion/pseuds/murdering_beauty_and_passion
Summary: This Isn't a fanfic, this is more like a page so I can put my ideas down for some possible future fanfics.





	1. Introduction

  **Like I said before, this is going to be a page so I can put my ideas down.**

**Also, I wanted to know if anyone else thinks any of my ideas would be good for a fanfic, or if I should just scrap it completely?**

**If I do decide to do one of my fanfics, however, it will be by itself but in the same series, along with the warnings and tags.**

**God I hope this makes sense to other people xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Bowers and his gang left Bill alone after his little brother when missing. Well, that's what everyone thought, but what if there was another reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only going to be a one-shot and this takes place after October 1988 (Georgie's death) and before June 1989 (The start of summer vacation)

**Name:** Oh Bill

 

**Characters:** Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers, Bill Denbrough, Victor Criss, Reginald “Belch” Huggins, Eddie Corcoran.

 

**Relationships/ Pairing: ** Patrick Hockstetter/Bill Denbrough/Henry Bowers,  Henry Bowers/Bill Denbrough, Patrick Hockstetter/Bill Denbrough, Mention of Victor Criss/Bill Denbrough, Mention of Reginald “Belch” Huggins/Bill Denbrough, Mention of Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter/Bill Denbrough/Victor Criss/Reginald “Belch” Huggins.  


 

**Tags:** Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent/Dub-con, Alternate Universe, Age Difference, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, High School, First Time, Closet Sex, Loss of Virginity, Blow Jobs, Anal Sex.

 

**Plot:** The janitor is off sick so two students from each class have to stay behind and clean up the school. Bill is picked to do it along with Eddie Corcoran. Eddie Corcoran leaves early, leaving Bill to put all the utensils back in the small janitor closet. While Bill is in the closet, Henry Bowers and Patrick Hockstetter come rushing in, trying to hide from a teacher. The two boys somehow managed to lock themselves in along with Bill. Now Henry and Bill are trying to figure out a way out while Patrick is getting a bit too handy with Bill. A deal gets made and things get hot. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already started this story and I feel like I'm halfway done with it, but it is still going to take some time because I have college, work and I like to procrastinate lol
> 
> Also didn't want Bill to clean up the school with one of the other losers because let's be honest, a teacher isn't going to let you and your friends clean up with you after school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise is bored and is daydreaming about what it would be like if he split, the town of Derry into two dimensions, one for all the adults of Derry, and one for all the children of Derry. Wait, why does he need to think about it, when he can just make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Justice League Unlimited when I saw the episode "Kid Stuff" and I thought. "Hey, that would be a fun story to write about for the IT fandom" xD

Have you ever seen the Justice League episode "Kids' stuff" or the Young Justice episode "Misplaced." I was thinking about doing a fanfic base off of that because come on, imagine the shit that will go down if the adults of Derry were gone, especially the Henry Bowers Gang. I mean Henry won't have his dad to be scared of anymore and Patrick Hockstetter, honestly, I don't want to think of what Patrick could do now that no one can stop him.

 

I don't even know if this is going to have any pairing in it or not. I haven't really figured out a plot to this yet, but I really want to try to do a story on this. So when I get my other story done, I'm going to try to write this.


End file.
